


The roles we play

by Libitina



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-22
Updated: 2006-11-22
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libitina/pseuds/Libitina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>chopchica requested - Considering that pretty much everybody in the universe is asking for this one, I'm not holding out lots of hope, but Porny stories full of my kinks (and happy endings). I'm very OTP oriented, but I'm a giant fandom slut overall, so it's fine if it's not John/Rodney. Off the top of my head, I read tons of Due South (Fraser/RayK), Harry Potter (Harry/Draco) SPN rps (Jared/Jensen), Smallville (Clark/Lex), Supernatural (Dean/Sam) Lost (Sawyer/Jack), Lotrips (Elijah/Orlando), POTC (Sparrow/Norrington), and Firefly (Simon/Jayne or Simon/Mal, I'm good with either one). If my kinks haven't been out there on my sleeve enough, I'm a huge fan of bondage, teasing, orgasm denial, begging, tickling, blah blah blah you get the drill. Anything along those lines does it for me.</p></blockquote>





	The roles we play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chopchica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chopchica/gifts).



"But why is all the rum gone?" he giggled, gesturing with his hips because his hands were securely tied to the wall sconce.

Flashing his dagger in the light, the other man smirked and replied, "Because then you wouldn't properly appreciate the favour I am going to do for you. And I want you to remember this as you rot away in prison, Captain Sparrow." With one hand, he wrenched the pirate's britches away from his body, and with the other hand be brought the dagger down to sever the laces. Then he just let the loose fabric fall to drape over the high piratey boots.

"You'll always remember this as the day you almost Ngguh..." and the pirate's voice trailed off as his prick was swallowed up in moist heat. Tilting his head down, he could see the stiff starched collar of Norrington's uniform jacket beyond the pale powdered wig.

He tried thrusting a couple times, only to have surprisingly strong hands pin his hips to the wall, leaving bruises. He heard the fierce grumble as he felt it throb through his dick.

His kind and sweet and grumpy benefactor took away his delightful mouth. "I'm sorry, but I just can't manage with this wig. The fucker keeps slipping into my eyes or getting in my mouth, and I really don't think it was intended for blow jobs.

"Please, don't stop now," he pleaded, trying to push his hips forward and back to those wonderful lips. "You can leave the wig off, Elijah."

"Oh, that's nice. This whole outfit itches, you know. How come you always get to play Johnny Depp, anyway?"

**Author's Note:**

> chopchica requested - Considering that pretty much everybody in the universe is asking for this one, I'm not holding out lots of hope, but Porny stories full of my kinks (and happy endings). I'm very OTP oriented, but I'm a giant fandom slut overall, so it's fine if it's not John/Rodney. Off the top of my head, I read tons of Due South (Fraser/RayK), Harry Potter (Harry/Draco) SPN rps (Jared/Jensen), Smallville (Clark/Lex), Supernatural (Dean/Sam) Lost (Sawyer/Jack), Lotrips (Elijah/Orlando), POTC (Sparrow/Norrington), and Firefly (Simon/Jayne or Simon/Mal, I'm good with either one). If my kinks haven't been out there on my sleeve enough, I'm a huge fan of bondage, teasing, orgasm denial, begging, tickling, blah blah blah you get the drill. Anything along those lines does it for me.


End file.
